Lita & Ken: The First Encounter
by Twon-A-Pimp
Summary: Lita finds out that the guy she met was the guy who stole her parking space. Find out what he does.
1. The First Encounter

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock!  
  
Person: Hurry up in there already Lita. It's been a whole hour. I want to make it to the mall before tomorrow!  
  
Lita: Ok, Ok, Ok! I want to look good before I leave. I want to make sure all the guys notice me.  
  
She opens the door and steps out.  
  
Mina: * sigh * Finally.  
  
Lita: Shut up! I'm shopping for guys. You can go shop for all of your other things.  
  
Mina: You always do this. What makes you think that you'll find a guy this time?  
  
Lita: Cause I know I will. Now shut up and let's go!  
  
Little did she know, she was right. Today would be the day she would find the love of her life. They were heading to North Side Mall. When they arrived, they couldn't find a parking space. They were riding around the parking lot for five minutes when they found one. Right as she was pulling in a car came by and stole it. Lita gets out of the car in a rage.  
  
Lita: Who the hell do you think you are?! Can't you see that I was just about to park there?  
  
Person: Um. . .I guess not. You were driving to slow so I didn't know where you were going.  
  
He smirked then walked off.  
  
Lita: ugh! I hate guys like that. Ugh! They get me so mad.  
  
Mina: Don't worry about it. There's another one over there.  
  
They quickly got into the car and got the parking space.  
  
Lita: The nerve of that guy. I should just go over to his car and key it. That'll teach him a lesson.  
  
Mina: I wouldn't if I were you.  
  
Lita: Shut up! You never think anything's right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just mad at that asshole.  
  
Mina: Let's do it anyways.  
  
They walk up to his car. It was a black Mercedes C230. Not a scratch nor mark on it. Sure enough it didn't last. After they keyed his car they took off inside the mall. They walked upstairs to Hot Topic.  
  
Mina: I'm going to go in and check out what they have.  
  
Lita: Ok. I'm just going to go grab a bight to eat at that concession stand over there. Meet me when you're done over there. Bye  
  
She took off and went to the ice-cream stand.  
  
Lita: I would like a triple scoop cookie dough ice-cream cone please.  
  
Person: That will be $4.99 please.  
  
Lita: Damn. Ya'll are expensive.  
  
She opens her purse when a guy comes up behind her.  
  
Person 2: I got it. How much is it?  
  
Person: It's $4.99  
  
He pays for the ice cream and hands it to her.  
  
Lita: Thanks, but do I know you? You look familiar.  
  
Person 2: You're Welcome. I don't think we have though.  
  
Lita: That's nice of you. I'm sorry my name's Lita. What's yours?  
  
Person 2: I'm Ken.  
  
Lita: Well Ken, nice to meet you.  
  
Ken was about 5'8, brown eyes, fairly tan. He wasn't really muscular but he was built. His eyes were brownish green and he had brown hair that came down just over his eyebrow. There was something about his eyes that she couldn't stop looking at.  
  
Lita: Would you like to join me? I was just about to sit down anyways.  
  
Ken: sure  
  
Ken: So. . . What are you doing here? I thought a pretty girl like you would be at the pool or something.  
  
Lita: * blushes * Oh. I'm just here with a friend. She wanted to get some stuff. How about you?  
  
Ken: Nothing, just. . .  
  
Mina: Hey! There you are. Couldn't find you for a second there. Oh. Sorry I didn't see you there either.  
  
Ken: That's ok go ahead.  
  
Mina: Can I talk to you Lita for one second please? Alone?  
  
Lita: Um. . . I'm kind of busy. It can wait till later.  
  
Mina: Um. . . No. Actually it can't  
  
Lita: Ok. Sorry Ken I'll be back in 1 minute. Sorry again  
  
Ken: No prob.  
  
Lita: What do you want?! Can't you see I'm talking to a cute guy?  
  
Mina: Yes, but that also is that guy who stole your parking space too.  
  
Lita: No it's not. I think I would know.  
  
Mina: Yes it is. I remember. I suggest to you that you don't get to attached to him either cause don't forget you did key his car.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter 2  
  
Lita: I'm pretty sure he's not and I'll prove it to you.Just stand and watch.  
  
Lita walks back to her seat turns back to Mina, smiles and then turns back around.  
  
Lita: Hey Ken... I was wondering...are you into cars?  
  
Ken: A little. I really don't pay them any mind. If they look good then I'll buy it. Why? Are you?  
  
Lita: Kinda. My favorite car though would have to be a Mercedes C230.  
  
Ken: Really...You don't say. That's the kind of car I have now. It's black. I just got it a month ago.  
  
Lita: *Scoffs*... Hey listen I have to split for a little bit can I get your number and call you later. Sorry for being on such a short notice.  
  
Ken: Yea! Sure. Call me around nine though because I have some business to take care of.  
  
Lita: *Nervously* Yea sure.  
  
Ken: Aight. Call me then bye.  
  
Lita: Ok. Bye.  
  
Lita runs over to Mina.  
  
Lita: We have to go now!  
  
Mina: Why... I thought you said that it wasn't his car?  
  
Lita: I don't have time for that now. Let's go!  
  
Mina and Lita head out the mall and headed towards Lita's car.  
  
Lita: Shit, Shit, Shit... Where did I park it?  
  
Person: Can I help you?  
  
Lita turns around and jumps. It's Ken  
  
Ken: I said do you need any help?  
  
Lita: Um... no... I'm trying to find my car, that's all.  
  
Mina: I think it was stolen... It's not where we parked it...  
  
Lita: Shit... My mom is going to be pissed  
  
Ken: I can give ya'll a ride if ya'll want  
  
Lita: *Nervously* Um... That's okay... I'll just call a taxi.  
  
Ken: Nonsense. Don't waste your money. It's no problem I'll give you a ride home.  
  
Lita: Um... hold on okay?  
  
Lita goes over to Mina and talks to her for a few minutes and goes back over to Ken.  
  
Lita: My friend and I talked about it and we decided it would be cool to ride with you.  
  
Ken: Aight. My car is this way. Have you ever ridden in a Mercedes C230?  
  
Lita:*Nervously* No.  
  
Ken: Well you get to ride in your favorite car today.  
  
Lita nervously laughs as they start to approach his car and then stops. The mark stood out like a yellow flower in a garden. There was nothing she could do about it. 


	3. The Chase

Chapter 3  
  
Ken: What the hell happened to my car?! Some bastard keyed it. I bet it was those girls I ran into earlier today.  
  
Lita: What girls?  
  
Ken: I stole some girls' parking space and they got pissed off at me.  
  
Lita: Damn. What bitches. You can get it fixed though right?  
  
Ken: Yea. It's no problem.  
  
Lita: That's good.  
  
Lita, Ken, and Mina get into the car and start to leave the parking lot and Mina suddenly sees Lita car leaving the parking lot.  
  
Mina: Isn't that your car over there leaving.  
  
Lita: Yea. What the hell!? Ken could you follow them please.  
  
Ken: Yea. No problem.  
  
Lita sticks her head out the window and a starts yelling at him and the driver takes off speeding.  
  
Lita: That asshole. He obviously doesn't know who he is messing with. Grrrr. I'll make sure he pays when I get my car back.  
  
Ken chases down the driver and pulls up to the side of him.  
  
Ken: Pull over now!  
  
The driver doesn't respond and takes off again.  
  
Ken: Lita could you open the glove compartment over there.  
  
Lita opens it and to her surprise there is a gun in it.  
  
Lita: Why the hell do you have a gun?  
  
Ken: It's not real. I keep it for time like these though. Don't go thinking I'm some kind of bad guy now.  
  
Lita: Oh, I'm not.  
  
Lita hands it to him and he pulls up beside the driver again. This time he points the gun at the driver.  
  
Ken: Pull over now or I'll be force to shoot you.  
  
The driver slowly comes to a stop and steps out the car and starts running.  
  
Lita: Thank you so much. How can I repay you?  
  
Ken: By telling me why you keyed my car. 


End file.
